


Bless You

by reddiebitch



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Endgame Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Nerd Richie Tozier, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Oblivious Richie Tozier, high school setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiebitch/pseuds/reddiebitch
Summary: Soulmate AU where you sneeze at the same time as your soulmate, and Richie has terrible allergies.





	Bless You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr: hi hello reddie sneezing soulmate au please <3333
> 
> original post idea: Maybe something like soulmates always sneeze at the same time and I cant be sure but me and this kid in my French class just sneezed at the same time are we soulmates or was it a coincidence (proceed w character trying to make themselves sneeze around said person to see what’s what)
> 
> (Changed it a bit because richie is a fuckin spaz). This is honestly shit but it's funny so I do not care
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@kaspbrak-eddie](http://www.kaspbrak-eddie.tumblr.com)

For as long as he could remember, Eddie Kaspbrak sneezed... all the god damn time. His mother, of course, worried about it his entire childhood, taking him to multiple doctors and specialists until they came to the conclusion that it wasn’t him that had allergies. It was his soulmate. When you had a soulmate, you always sneezed at the same time as them, until you kissed for the first time. 

Since it wasn’t Eddie who had allergies, there was nothing he could do about it except wait. He’d spent seventeen years waiting to meet his soulmate. When he was younger, they couldn’t figure out what was causing it--his bad days didn’t line up with anything logical, it was always random. Until he moved to Derry a week before his freshman year of high school. Over the last three years, by obsessively tracking pollen counts and watching the weather every morning, he’d come to the conclusion that whoever his soulmate was had to live in Derry. 

* * *

Eddie turned from the lunch table to sneeze four times into his elbow. Turning back around to face everyone, he sighed, “Does anyone have a tissue? I’m out.” 

“His allergies bad again today?” Ben asked with a concerned look on his face, handing over the pack of tissues he kept in his backpack. Eddie nodded and furrowed his brows as he wiped at his nose.

Stan piped up from next to Eddie. “Jesus. Someone’s gotta get that kid on some allergy meds.” 

* * *

“I am on allergy meds! Fuck you, Bill! They’re just really bad today.” Richie groaned.

“You know Rich, I’ve never met anyone who sneezes as much as you. Well... except that kid Eddie in my calc class.” Bill said as he closed his locker and turned, starting to walk away from Richie.

Richie broke into a slight jog to catch up with Bill, who was using his slightly longer legs to his advantage. “Wait really? You don’t think....?” Richie looked over at him with hopeful eyes that were glassy from the allergies. 

Bill sighed. “I don’t know Richie! I’m never with you because you’re in whatever the fuck differential equations is. Be dumber please.” 

“Actually, I don’t think dumber is a word, but--” He sneezed again. “Fuck! I swear to god.” 

“Maybe I’ll see if he wants to study or something, you can come. Today would probably be a good bet, seeing as you’re...” He watched Richie sneeze twice. “Well, yeah. You’re a fucking disaster today, Richie.” 

“I know. Let’s just go to English. I hate you.” He smiled at Bill as they made their way through the hall to their English class. 

English wasn’t much better, so much so that Richie got sent to the nurse for disrupting class. She gave him a Benadryl, which ended up calming things down considerably. 

After school, Bill found Richie outside his locker and began talking quickly, stumbling over his words--almost stuttering like he used to when he was young. “Okay I just talked to Eddie after we got out of class and he said he’d study with me after school! D-do you still want to come? Well... hang on. He didn’t sneeze at all during class last hour, so it’s probably not him.” 

“Neither did I actually, nurse gave me a Benadryl when I got kicked out of English. Helped a lot.”

“Well shit.” Bill said, biting his lip. “You could still come. I know you’ve been staring at that poor kid since he moved here three years ago.” 

Richie punched him in the chest. “Whatever.” 

* * *

An hour later found the three of them at the public library, Eddie and Bill hunched over their shared calculus textbook, having spent almost the entire time since they’d gotten there on one problem. After deciding that they weren’t going to get it, Bill sighed and looked up at Richie with a pleading expression. “Rich? Please?” 

Richie shrugged, a devious look on his face. “You know what that means.” 

Bill groaned. “Really? Still?” Richie nodded and Bill looked over at a confused Eddie. “Like freshman year I told him that if he helped me with my math homework he could send a text in our groupchat. Whatever he wanted. He still makes me let him every time he helps me.” 

Eddie let out a tinkle of laughter and Richie’s heart fluttered at the sound. “You know the rules, Denbrough. Pass me your book.” 

“Do you want to see what we have so far? We’re almost there I think.” Eddie asked quietly.

“Nah I’m good, I work better alone.” He winked at Eddie who blushed furiously as Richie looked down to read over the problem. 

About three minutes later, Bill and Eddie were copying the answer to the problem onto their own papers, and Richie was typing on Bill’s phone, a smug look on his face. 

Richie handed Bill’s phone back across the table and cupped his chin with both hands, elbows resting on the table. “So how were your guys’s days?”

Bill rolled his eyes, “Richie, just because you can finish your homework in a half hour doesn’t mean the rest of us can. Go find a book or something. Also? Did you really just send 69 to the group? Why are you like this.”

Eddie snorted with laughter. “Wait are we 17 or...?” He put his pencil down on the desk, still laughing. “I, for one, could use a break. How was  _your_ day?” He asked pointedly to Richie, giving him a challenging look. 

Richie smiled. “I’ve had better. It was pretty boring until now.” He turned up the corner of his mouth at the end of the sentence. “What about you?” 

"Well my soulmate was fucking sneezing all day. So that was fucking annoying. But that’s not unusual.” Eddie said, annoyance in his voice. Richie’s eyes widened and he shot a look at Bill, who had the same look on his face. At this, Eddie’s eyes went soft. “What?” 

Bill looked down at his book then back up at Richie questioningly. He realized Richie wasn’t going to say anything, as his face was still frozen in the same expression it had been since the second Eddie stopped talking. He took a deep breath. “Um, Ri--Richie sneezes all the time. It’s probably just a weird coincidence though.” 

Eddie’s eyes widened to match Richie’s. “Wait really? I mean. I know it’s someone who lives here. Or at least close to here. I track the pollen count and stuff so I know if I’m gonna sneeze a lot that day, even though I don’t even have fucking allergies.” He looked at Richie, who still hadn’t moved a muscle. “Is he alive?” He asked Bill.

Bill reached his hand out and snapped in front of Richie’s face. “Yo! The fuck!” 

Richie shook his head quickly. “Sorry. What?” 

Eddie sighed. “Okay did you sneeze like ten times in five minutes during lunch today? Sorry, I just really want to know who it is. I’m so sick of this I want it to end.”

“Well, lucky you. It’s never gonna end for me!” Richie rubbed at his eyes, pushing his glasses up on his forehead. “But... yeah... I did.” He said quietly, his face still hidden behind his hands.

Eddie whispered, “Right... Sorry..” Then raised his voice back up to its normal volume. “But I stopped randomly, like during sixth hour I think?” 

Bill almost spit out the water he’d just taken a sip of. “Richie, want to tell Eddie what happened during English today?” 

Richie’s cheeks turned red. “Fuck you Bill, you sound like my Dad. But... Um.. IgotkickedoutofclassbecauseIwasbeingdisruptiveapparentlyandIhadtogotothenursesoffice.”

Eddie raised his eyebrows. “Sorry, what?”

Bill, having recovered from nearly choking on his water, started talking through his laughter. “Mrs. Fein kicked him out of class. She made him go to the nurse’s so he could get a Benadryl. That’s why it stopped.” 

Richie folded his arms on the table and flopped his head onto them, his hair bouncing around his face as he dropped his head. “Ow, fuck.” He whispered. “I just hit my fucking face on the table.” 

“You really are the smartest idiot I’ve ever met, Richie.” Bill said fondly. 

* * *

After the day at the library, Eddie started hanging out with Richie and Bill more and more outside of school, introducing them to the rest of his friends. They were now a group of seven, and their hangouts had gotten considerably louder--especially considering the fact that Eddie and Richie always sneezed at the same time. 

On a particularly bad day about a month after they figured it out, Stan was fed up. “Oh my god, would you guys just kiss already this is getting so fucking annoying. I thought it was bad with just Eddie but this is so much worse.”

Richie leaned back in his chair and threaded his fingers together behind his head. “Nah, I think I’m gonna make him wait." A smirk grew on his face. 


End file.
